Roommate Troubles
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sharing a hotel room isn't what three people want especially when the Halloween Ball is going to be in a couple of days. Can these three put their difference to one side for the time being or will feelings appear to make it worse


**Arashi: This is another one-shot of a pairing coming to mind though this time its ettushipping other then this idea rolling around. I just got in a mood to have a mix of possible these three having some type of friendship with the mask of romance barely showing. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

'_**Text messages'**_

Roommate troubles

Summary: Sharing a hotel room isn't what three people want especially when the Halloween Ball is going to be in a couple of days. Can these three put their difference to one side for the time being or will feelings appear to make it worse?

"Remind me again why we have to share a room?" A young male voice complains with annoyance not realizing he's annoying his companions as they go up to their floor in the elevator.

"Because Pegasus decides to be really cheap and loves to screw with people," The brunette man snarls glaring daggers at the blond who returns it.

"Boys I don't know about you on this matter I'm not that into the idea of sharing a room with you two. I'm doing this like you since all the other rooms are completely book. I heard through the grapevine that others like Yugi and the gang have to bunk together or with other people do to the amount of people showing up to the Ball. I call the bed," The blond woman replies seeing they reach their floor heading to the hotel room they're sharing walking to the bed to sit down.

Mai that's not fair," Joey whines about to sit when Mai kicks him off not so gently ignoring the amusing snort from Seto as he goes to the table placing his briefcase there and pulls out his laptop figuring he can get some work done before the so called rumor storm that's on its way.

"To bad," Mai retorts grabbing a magazine from her bag ready to read it.

The blond man huffs with annoyance trying to think if there is any chance he could bunk with someone else. He taps his chin in thought being brought of his thoughts at the feeling of his phone vibrating alerting him to a message.

He flips it open to read Valon's message to him. _**'Having fun, Dingo?'**_

'_**No I'm not since I'm sharing a room with Mai and Kaiba for this Halloween party Pegasus is having. Are you going?' **_Joey text back as a smile touches his lips not seeing his roommates' eyes narrow in suspicion.

"_**Yes I'm going,' **_the answer said causing the blond to turn a little pink in the face as it continues. _**'Does the little Dingo need help to be release from his frustrations? You know I can give you a hand so you won't be so tense.'**_

"Flirt," Joey mutters smiling a bit knowing Valon did it to make him smile.

"Mutt who are you chatting with?" Seto hisses out trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice which Joey doesn't catch where as Mai does.

"Valon," He answers shrugging not catching the suppress anger and surprise looks in both of their eyes at the Australian's name passing Joey's lips.

Putting his phone away in his pocket, Joey stretches his arms above his head showing a bit of his taunt stomach flexing getting both Seto and Mai wanting to drool but stops in their tracks. How can they think about drooling over the blond imbecile of a puppy when they to be more of acquaintances now or enemies. Running a hand through his messy blond locks, Joey walks to the door not wanting to be stuck in the stuffiness in the room and try to find something to do only to encounter a problem. The door is lock and won't budge. He gulps glancing over his shoulder to find icy sapphire and cool amethyst eyes watching him carefully and calculative.

.

"Can I say the door is stuck," Joey said smiling weakly only to step aside as Seto goes over figuring the blond is being stupid only to find he couldn't open it either.

"Shit he's right," Seto hisses out eyes twitching in annoyance not paying attention to the only woman in the room raising a delicate brow figuring both men are pulling her leg until she tries herself.

Eyes narrowing into slits Mai shouts out anger obvious in her voice sending chills down other guests and employees in the hotel especially Pegasus himself, "PEGASUS!"

In another room sipping his wine Pegasus smiles ignoring the chills down his spine whispering, "Its necessary for you three to work things out, Ms. Valentine so shout all you want but until things are clear that door won't open."

-Five hours later-

Five damn hours pass after Joey, Seto and Mai realize the door isn't only lock but also no one is coming up to release them from their prison getting Joey to slowly lose his mind. No one says a word other then tell him to shut up or bug off. He yawn feeling a bit tired but where can he sleep. Did he mention he has a slight phobia of thunderstorms which he hears slowly brewing outside? He tugs his jacket closer to him keeping all the warmth around him as he leans against the couch in the room. He closes his eyes finding the old memories of his fear for thunderstorms begin.

_***Flashback***_

_Boom….Boom….Boom_

_Sitting up in his bed, a small five year old boy glances around trying to digest what's going on outside to see its raining and flashes of light which he remember is lighting. His stomach growls causing the boy to smile figure he'll grab a small snack before going back to bed. Leaving the safety of his room Joey could hear the TV in the living room downstairs letting him know his grandmother is still there keeping an eye on him.\_

"_Grandma," The boy asks softly peaking around the corner seeing the old woman sleeping in the chair in front of the TV._

_He walks over shaking her arm hoping she could help him grab something from the kitchen when he notice something didn't seem right to him. The woman's face holds a peaceful and serene expression. A lump forms in his throat feeling no pulse under his small hand. Tears sting at the corner of his eyes as he fights back a sob just as thunder and lighting rolls in the skies. He knows at that moment his grandmother died in her sleep and finally at peace._

"_Grandma please wake up," the boy chokes out knowing its fruitless not paying attention to the tears falling down his cherubic cheeks. _

_Seeing it's not working he screams out hoping someone could hear him. He curls in a fetal position crying his little heart out is how his parents found him near his grandmother not wanting to leave. After calling someone he learn she died in her sleep and finally at peace. Even to the last moment the boy known she loves him very much._

_***End of Flashback***_

Sounds of the storm outside still raging stirs the blond out of his memories making him glance around to find Mai still reading her magazine and Seto still working on his laptop. He didn't see their hidden looks of concern in their eyes. He runs a hand over his face suppressing any shivers as the need to escape the room crawls underneath his skin. He really doesn't want to be in the same room with Mai and Seto. He suddenly wishes to be rooming with Valon who knows of his fear for thunderstorms and comforts him like an older brother he never had.

He puts on a smile standing up figure he'll go to the bathroom unable to find himself ignoring the storm outside. It reminds him of the night his grandmother pass away. He shakes his head only to stop in his tracks seeing the clock on the table where it shows the time causing his heart to stop at the date which he didn't pay attention to, a day before Halloween. Tears sting at the corner of his eyes making him feel like an idiot to forget when she died. He trembles in his spot unable to take another step as a silent sob pass his lips. Even after all these years he feels really guilty since she was watching him and only to die. He nearly umps out of his skin at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder follow by a comforting voice.

"Is something bothering you, Joey?"

"No I'm fine," He answers wiping any possible evidence of tears in his eyes placing a smile hoping his roommates would notice how fake it is.

Narrowing her eyes Mai could see the tear streaks on his cheeks. Seto stretches from his spot walking up the door to see if it can be open if not he'll call room service to send someone up.

He stops hearing Valentine growl, "Wheeler what the fuck is your problem? It's not like you are afraid of some little thunderstorm."Joey ducks his had blushing a bit giving away his secret hearing a soft 'oh' pass the woman's lip as she feels like a fool. She places a hand on his shoulder squeezing in an apoplectic manner making him smile."Why are you afraid of them Mutt?" Seto ask leaning against the wall raising a brow at the blond's wide eye expression.

With a sigh He murmurs having both of his roommates to strain their ears to hear what he said, "My grandmother passed away today when I was a kid and it was during a thunderstorm similar to this one.

He yelps hearing the loud boom of the thunder rolling in the sky. Seto pinch's the bridge of his nose figure he'll call room service to unlock the door but turns around to find Valentine pulling the blond puppy on the bed. She lets him curl up in the middle of the bed before sitting besides him. He shocks both of them including himself by slipping on Joey's other side to keep him in the middle. Either of the two said a word as Joey trembles and fights the urge to sob out in fear as the storm rages or Mai pay any attention to the time that pass by as Joey falls into a peaceful sleep nor did he waken up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Opening an eye figure he rest his eyes, Seto slips off the bed thought for a moment Joey gives a soft moan of protest at the sudden lack of warmth on his left side causing him to curl more closer to Mai as she watches the brunette open the door.

They blink in surprise finding the door is able to be open know as an employee pushes in a cart of food and drinks then leaves. Seto grab a couple of plates for him and Mai as he decides to let Joey sleep on more. They listen to the sounds of his snores as tiny smile passes their lips which no one outside the room will catch Seto doing but Mai did but didn't bother of commenting on it.

**Arashi: Well it shows some problems face and a tricky Pegasus though mention same with others. Please read and review.**


End file.
